NewComer1 Birthday OC Special
by NewComer1
Summary: A Special story featuring some of my favorite OC featured in my stories, including few created by other users! Also introducing a new OC! Summary: Codebreaker stumbles upon a strange world; an island made up of sweets. There, he meets Ken, Kai, and others from different world, but they must ally with a new friend to protect the birthday cake!


**NewComer1's Special Birthday OC Party**

**Protect the Birthday Cake!**

"This must be the place!" A young lad said. He was wearing a black suit with green accents and lines all over his body. His hair was spiky in golden color with some red accents. His eyes were dark pink.

This was Yu Akira, also known as Codebreaker in his VR avatar form. He is one of the Charisma Duelists from Den City and one of the heroes who saved LINK VRAINS from a destruction once long time ago.

"_According to my calculation, this is the coordination. You are correct, Master Yu."_ A pink humanoid-like being appeared out from his duel disk.

This was Rossy, an Ignis and partner to Yu. An Ignis is a special AI made with human free will, but Rossy is just a prototype Ignis.

"Let's log-in from here," he said. With a touch of the button, a hologram appeared in front of him, which showed a text-box for pass-code.

Codebreaker entered the password and soon as he did, he disappeared in white light before he reappeared in a new location.

"Wow!" His eyes were surprised for where he appeared at. He was relocated to an island made up of desert, specifically cakes. The trees were made up of biscuits for the bark, with the branches made up of chocolate with frosting for the top cover, and candy apples grew at the branches. The whole ground was a pink spongecake that smells like strawberries. The grasses were red Twizzlers, and the flowers were cotton candies of three variants of colors; pink, blue, green, and white. The tallest mountain was literal birthday cake, and the volcano was a giant Flan.

"This...is...like a sweet heaven!" He exclaimed as he drooled.

"Master Yu, you're drooling and I sense 100% rise in appetite in you," Rossy stated.

"I don't care! I might going to eat this whole island whole!" He said excitedly.

"Hey, over here!" He turned over to see someone shouting at him. He looked ahead to see a group of other familiar people.

The first person, who was calling to him, was a young girl with bunny ears. She was accompanying with couples of other people in her age.

"Hey, what's up." Codebreaker greeted as he ran over to them.

The person who called to him was Usagi, along with Kai Uno, Eli, Yuki Drago, and Arisa. These people were the students from Class 1-L of UA High, from the world of My Hero Academia.

"Hey, long time no see, you guys. What's up," Codebreaker smiled.

"So, is this everybody?" Arisa asked. "The tables, presents, and birthday hats are all ready here."

"I think there should be more guests coming by now, and the birthday cake is not here yet," Kai stated.

"This must be the place, Y'all!" Speak of the devil.

"Oh my! It looks like there are some people waiting for us," said a pink ghost in a maid dress.

"It seems like so," said one boy. This young boy was Ken Aichi. He wore the Yo-Kai Watch, a special watch that allows the wearer to see Yokai and become friend with them.

Tagging with him was his Yokai maid, Yuray and his feline Yokai partner, Lasagnyan, who loves lasagnas and speak in Western American accent.

"Hey, Ken ol' pal! Long time no see," Codebreaker greeted happily. "How many of that Yokai you have collected the last time I saw you?"

"Too much to count, if you ask me," he answered.

"So, I don't want to be blunt, but may I ask where the birthday cake is?" Yuray asked as she was drooling a bit.

"_I sense Miss Yuray's appetite is also increasing by 100%, according to my calculation,"_ Rossy noted.

"Well, the thing is that the birthday cake is not here yet," Kai pointed out.

"What?! Then, when will we start the party?!" Codebreaker panicked.

"_Master Yu, please calm down. There is no need to panic,"_ Rossy said.

"Did somebody say cake?" Everyone turned their head around to see something was just moving in the bushes. Out of the bushes, a new person appeared out.

The new person was a young lady with strange mix of red and blue color for the hair. Her hair was long with two braids tied by a red ribbon to her head. Her eyes were pinkish red color, and her skin was a milky white. She wore a white opened jacket with a black tank-top and pink heart on the backside of the jacket, short-shorts jeans, and brown boots with white socks. To the eyes of some girls, they could be envious for her shape.

"Wait up, Cream-san!" Another person walked out of the bushes. This was a young boy with red eyeglasses and hairstyle that made him look like Princess Leia from Star Wars, except his hair was caramel-like brown color. Freckles covered his face, and he also wore a standard light-yellow explorer suit and brown boots, and carried with him a big green backpack.

"Who is she?" Codebreaker asked.

"Oh, this must be the place and there are already people here!" The boy exclaimed.

"So, this is where the party at and I am guessing these are the guests. I thought more was coming though," said the mysterious lady.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"OK, Garry. Let's start baking that birthday cake!" Ken was completely ignored by the mysterious lady.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you guys?" Arisa asked politely.

"Cream-san, we should first introduce ourselves," Garry stated as he turned his attention to others. "My name is Garry, and this here is Cream-san."

"The name's Cream and I am a Gourmet Hunter," Cream introduced.

"Gourmet Hunter?" Everyone asked themselves.

Just then, they heard a powerful roar. A huge shadow flew over them, and then made a loud noise when it landed.

"Just as I expected. It's no wonder why this island, Birthday Island is known for attracting animals for its sweet aroma," Cream said as she turned her attention to the mysterious creature that just landed in front of them.

"Ka-kaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A giant bird cried, standing tall as a 10-meter-tall building. It had a beak like a duck, sharp red eyes, and giant talon.

"Oh my! What is that thing?!" Yuray shouted.

"It's a giant bird!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Really big, too!" Eli stated.

"That's Kung-Fu Pecking!" Garry exclaimed.

"Kung-Fu Pecking?" Kai repeated.

"Yes! It is a Capture Level 5 creature, according to IGO, the International Gourmet Organization! It would take about 10 hunters with a rifle to take down a Capture Level 1 creature!" Garry explained.

"Kung-Fu Pecking is a meat-eater creature that uses its kung-fu to fight its prey and take it down. Due to this island for being famous for attracting many kinds of creatures here, it flies around this place for hunting foods," Cream noted.

"And I am guessing that we are on its menu," Drago guessed.

"Say what?! We're going to be a duck food then!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

"Garry, you start baking that cake! I will handle this duck and make it into a fine dish!" Cream declared.

"We'll back you up!" Usagi decided. "Right, guys?"

"Master Ken, maybe you should help, too?" Yuray suggested.

"Yeah, Y'all! I can take down some silly, old big duck!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"Well, we don't have no choice," Ken said as he had his watch ready.

"Kung-Fu Pecking, I give my thanks to you and all the bounty in this world," Cream said as she prayed. "Itadakemasu!"

Cream stood strong in front of the avian creature as she roared with a battle cry. Suddenly, her muscle tightened as strange red and blue aura surrounded her body, with a silhouette of titan-like being with flaming eyes hovered over her.

Cream, Drago Yuki, Kai Uno, Eli, and Ken along with Lasagnyan jumped in to fight the creature. Lasagnyan used her lasso to catch the bird, but it deflected the lasso with a flap of the wing. Usagi jumped in and kicked at the bird, but it blocked with its wing and counter-attacked her with its wing.

Drago breathed out fire, but it quickly flew up to dodge it. Yuki Drago chased after its by flying, too and tried to punch it, but it moved so fast, even for him, counterattacking him from behind which caused him to fall to the ground.

"That thing moves fast!" Ken exclaimed.

"Too fast for us to attack! Not to mention that it uses its wings to block any of our attacks!" Kai pointed out.

"Keep it distracted! I'm charging up my attack to finish it one and two blows!" Cream ordered.

"Come on!" Usagi jumped in for an attack, but it flapped its wing to cause a powerful gust.

"Lasagnyan!" Ken shouted.

Lasagnyan got back up and used her lasso one more time. This time, it caught one of its feet. Lasagnyan, with the help of Kai and Arisa, pulled it down with all its strength. Kung-Fu Pecking tugged the lasso. Drago punched it while it was distracted, causing it to tired out a bit. Usagi them jumped up and kicked right onto the top of its head, slamming it into the ground. However, the giant Pecking duck wasn't still down completely.

"Yes! The temperature is just right. The preparation is ready!" Cream stated as her right fist was on fire literally.

"Oh my!" Both Yuray and Rossy exclaimed.

Cream ran up to the creature and gave it a uppercut punch.

"Stove!" She shouted. Her punch made it flew up into the air. Then, she jumped high into the air, all the way above the creature.

"Freezer!" She kicked right into its head, which freeze its head partially.

"She punched it that bird with a fire and freeze it with her kick?!" Codebreaker gasped as everyone else was also surprised. They really wondered who exactly she was.

Kung-Fu Pecking Duck fell to the ground, barely standing on the ground.

"Gochisosamadesu," she prayed again while the giant bird finally fell.

"_Amazing,"_ Rossy said.

"Everyone, birthday cake is ready!" Garry announced.

"Really?! Yeah! CAKE!" Cream's personality completely changed to a more childish-like one.

Later that day, birthday party began. They decided to cook the Kung-Fu Pecking Duck for birthday dinner. Both the meats of the duck and the sweet taste of the cake fit perfectly well for the party. Everyone enjoyed.

"Yum! This sweet chocolate cake with the sparkling white frosting is just the best! Not to mention this crispy, yet soft and tender leg of the Kung-Fu Pecking Duck just good as the cake! Sweetness and crispiness! So good!" Cream enjoyed eating both foods at the same time, with one hand holding the cake and another one the huge duck leg that was twice her size.

"How are you even carrying those at the same time?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Dude, just exactly how strong are you?!" Eli asked.

"It seems like this birthday party is successful," Yuray remarked.

"_According to my calculation, it is over 100% successful, thanks to the effort of everyone here, including our new friends," _Rossy noted.

"I am glad that everyone is enjoying it," Garry said. "There are more cakes and the duck, so please take more as you please!"

"Sweet! Let me have second!" Cream declared.

"Cream-san, it is not your second! This is like your fourth! Please let everyone have the chance to eat!" Garry scolded.

"Don't worry, Garry! There's plenty more, anyway!" Cream argued.

"She sure likes to eat a lot," Usagi commented, sweat-dropping.

"I agree," Kai nodded.

"Same here," Ken said.

Codebreaker laughed. "Well, one last thing I want to say is…." Everyone gathered and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

**Hello guys! **

**This is just a short story featuring some of my favorite OC characters from different stories I've written over the year since last year and year before that, including few made by other users who appeared in my stories!**

**This story also introduces two new OCs for an upcoming new fanfic project that I will work soon for a popular anime/manga series, "Toriko". It will be mostly OC-focused instead of the main canon characters, but some chapters will ****based on from the anime episodes most of the times. I started re-watching the anime this week and I remember how much I enjoyed it when I first saw it, and even wanted to write a fanfic for it. One fanfic story I saw inspired me to write about it. Please look forward to the new story whenever I post it!**

**With all that said, yes, yesterday was my birthday! I became 26 years old, so I lived for little over the first quarter of my life. Little bit late to upload this, but I was a bit busy last night (playing Spider-Man on PS4 most of the time). **

**See you guys later and thank you for all the readers who supported in the following series I worked on:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Secrets**

**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Series**

**My Hero Academia Line of Good and Evil series**

**Until next time guys, enjoy your day and see you all soon! **


End file.
